1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a local oscillating apparatus for use in converters and measuring apparatuses for satellite broadcasting receivers.
2. Related Background Art
The recent rapid development of the information network systems has accompanied the rapid increase of the demand for satellite broadcasting and broadcasting systems. Higher frequency bands are increasingly required. There is thus a demand for oscillators which are used as local oscillators in down-converters for converting high frequency signals to lower frequency signals.
Conventionally there has been no means for confirming in a non-contact manner with the oscillators of such purpose as to test the presence of their oscillation, and oscillation frequencies and outputs. In tests for such confirmation, the output terminals of the oscillators are physically connected to the input terminals of the measuring apparatuses.
As described above, in the conventional oscillators as converters for satellite broadcasting receivers, tests for the presence of their oscillation, their oscillation frequencies and outputs are conducted by physically connecting the oscillators to measuring apparatuses. In these tests, the loads of the oscillators are the measuring apparatuses, and their impedance is 50.OMEGA.. In usual applications, loads of the oscillators are, e.g., mixers, and their impedance is not 50.OMEGA.. But, once actual loads, such as mixers, have been connected, the above-mentioned measurement cannot be conducted.